Survivor Series
The Survivor Series is an annual pay-per-view event held in November by World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment. Some fans of WWF/E call it one of the "Big Four", as along with WrestleMania, Royal Rumble and SummerSlam, it was one of the original four annual WWF/E pay-per-views. The original concept for the Survivor Series was to have an annual pay-per-view event that focused on tag team wrestling. Another contributing factor to the birth of the Survivor Series was to capitalize on the big time feud between Hulk Hogan and Andre The Giant, whom wrestled each other at that year's WrestleMania. It was originally created to be the "Thanksgiving event" as the first four Survivor Series events took place on Thanksgiving Day in November. Notable wrestlers The Undertaker, The Rock and Kurt Angle all made their WWF debut at Survivor Series. The event is usually characterized by having four on four (or sometimes five on five) tag-team elimination matches. These matches are generally referred to simply as "Survivor Series matches". The 1987-1991 and 1993-1997 Survivor Series events featured multiple Survivor Series style matches. The 1992 event had only one 4 on 4 tag team elimination match, but featured the first WWF casket match. The 1998 edition featured an elimination tournament for the WWF Championship, not seen since WrestleMania IV. The 2002 Survivor Series featured the debut of the Elimination Chamber match. Survivor Series is the second longest running pay-per-view event in WWF/E history, behind WrestleMania. The first Survivor Series, held in 1987, came on the heels of the incredible success of WrestleMania III, as the WWF began to see the lucrative potential of the pay-per-view market. Survivor Series is often referred to as the all-star game of professional wrestling, where the most elite of two divisions (or, in the case of the 2005 Series, the two divisions themselves) go head-to-head. In 2006, Survivor Series celebrated its 20th anniversary. Survivor Series dates and venues } |} Survivor Series Banners File:Survivor_Series_1987.jpg|Survivor Series 1987 File:Survivor-Series-1988.jpg|Survivor Series 1988 File:Survivor Series 1989 poster.jpg|Survivor Series 1989 File:SS 90.jpg|Survivor Series 1990 File:Survivor_91.jpg|Survivor Series 1991 File:Survivorseries.jpg|Survivor Series 1992 File:W103701903.jpg|Survivor Series 1993 File:Survivorseries1994.jpg|Survivor Series 1994 File:Survivor Series 1995.jpg|Survivor Series 1995 File:SS 96.jpg|Survivor Series 1996 File:Survivor Series 1997.jpg|Survivor Series 1997 File:SS 1998.jpg|Survivor Series 1998 File:SS 99.jpg|Survivor Series 1999 File:SS 00.jpg|Survivor Series 2000 File:SurvivorSeries2001.jpg|Survivor Series 2001 File:Survivorseries02.jpg|Survivor Series 2002 File:Survivorseries03poster.jpg|Survivor Series 2003 File:SurvivorSeries2004_Cover.jpg|Survivor Series 2004 File:SS_05.jpg|Survivor Series 2005 File:Survseries06.jpg|Survivor Series 2006 File:Official Survivor Series 2007 poster.jpg|Survivor Series 2007 File:Survivorseries20082.jpg|Survivor Series 2008 File:Survivor Series (2009).jpg|Survivor Series 2009 File:200px-Survivor Seriges (2010).jpg|Survivor Series 2010 File:Survivor Series 2011 poster.jpg|Survivor Series 2011 File:YzdJn.jpg|Survivor Series 2012 File:Survivor Series 2013 poster.jpg|Survivor Series 2013 File:Survivor Series 2014 Poster.jpg|Survivor Series 2014 File:Survivor Series 2015 poster.jpeg|Survivor Series 2015 File:Survivor Series 2016.jpg|Survivor Series 2016 File:SS_2017_poster.jpeg|Survivor Series 2017 File:Survivor Series 2018 poster.jpg|Survivor Series 2018 Video & DVD Gallery Survivor Series 1987 DVD.jpg| 1987 Survivor Series 1988 DVD.jpg| 1988 Survivor Series 1989 DVD.jpg| 1989 Survivor Series 1990 DVD.jpg| 1990 Survivor Series 1991 DVD.jpg| 1991 Survivor Series 1992 DVD.jpg| 1992 Survivor Series 1993 DVD.jpg| 1993 Survivor Series 1994 DVD.jpg| 1994 Survivor Series 1995 DVD.jpg| 1995 Survivor Series 1996 DVD.jpg| 1996 Survivor Series 1997 DVD.jpg| 1997 Survivor Series 1998 DVD.jpg| 1998 Survivor Series 1999 DVD.jpg| 1999 Survivor Series 2000 DVD.jpg| 2000 Survivor Series 2001 DVD.jpg| 2001 Survivor Series 2002 DVD.jpg| 2002 Survivor Series 2003 DVD.jpg| 2003 Survivor Series 2004 DVD.jpg| 2004 Survivor Series 2005 DVD.jpg| 2005 Survivor Series 2006 DVD.jpg| 2006 Survivor Series 2007 DVD.jpg| 2007 Survivor Series 2008 DVD.jpg| 2008 survivorseries2009.jpg| 2009 survivorseries2010_br_jacket.png| 2010 survivorseries2011_jacket.png| 2011 survivorseries2012_jacket.png| 2012 survivorseries2013_jacket.png| 2013 Logos survivorseries87-88.png|1987 & 1988 logo survivorseries89-90-93.png|1989, 1990, and 1993 logo survivorseries91.png|1991 logo survivorseries92.png|1992 logo survivorseries94.png|1994 logo survivorseries95.png|1995 logo survivorseries96.png|1996 logo survivorseries97.png|1997 logo survivorseries98.png|1998 logo survivorseries99.png|1999 logo survivorseries99b.png|Alternate 1999 logo survivorseries00.png|2000 logo survivorseries01_ver1.png|2001 logo version 1 survivorseries01_ver2.png|2001 logo version 2 survivorseries02.png|2002 logo survivorseries03.png|2003 logo survivorseries04.png|2004 logo WWE-Survivor-Series-Logo.png|2005 logo survivorseries06.png|2006 logo SurvivorSeries07.jpg|2007 logo survivorseries08_ver1.png|2008 logo version 1 survivorseries08_ver2.png|2008 logo version 2 survivorseries09.png|2009 logo survivorseries10.png|2010 logo survivorseries11.png|2011 logo survivorseries12.png|2012 logo survivorseries13.png|2013 logo Survivor Series 2014 Logo1.png|2014 and 2015 logo version 1 WWE Survivor Series 2014 Logo.png|2014 and 2015 logo version 2 Survivor Series 2016 logo.png|2016 logo Wwe survivor series 2017 logo.png|2017 logo See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events External links *Survivor Series Official Website *WWE Survivor Series 2011 Results * Survivor Series on WWE Network Category:Survivor Series Survivor Series